thegreatdevilwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Heracles
Heracles (/ˈhɛrəkliːz/ HERR-ə-kleez; Ancient Greek: Ἡρακλῆς, Hēraklēs, from Hēra, "Hera"), born as Alcaeus (Ἀλκαῖος, Alkaios) or Alcides (Ἀλκείδης, Alkeidēs) is the son of Zeus and Alcmene, who was queen of Theben, and a demigod whose strength, which he had inherited from Zeus, was superhuman. Heracles is a divine fabled hero in Greek mythology. He was the adoptive son of Amphitryon and the grand-grandchild and half brother (as they are both sons of the god Zeus) of Perseus.Greek mythology One day, in a fit of madness induced by the goddess Hera, Heracles killed his wife Megara and their children. In a wish to take the punishment for his crime and show his worth as a hero, and to become a god so that he could dwell on Mount Olympus, Heracles was given 12 different tests. Only by accomplishing them, a place for him on Olympus could be considered. However after accomplishing all the tasks, the judges at the mountain decided that he had not been punished enough, and he was chained to a tree on the bank of a subterranean lake in the pit of Tartarus, which lies in the underworld of Hades. The Romans later adopted the myths of Heracles under the name Hercules.Roman mythology History Greek mythology Several thousands of years ago, Heracles was born in Thebes, Boeotia, Greece, to Alcmene, after her having slept with the god Zeus, who had disguised himself as Alcmene's groom, Amphytrion. The husband came home later that same night, and made her pregnant with yet another son - a case of heteropaternal superfecundation, where a woman bears twins with different fathers. Hera, the wife of Zeus and the queen of the ancient Greek gods, despised Zeus for him often sneaking down to the mortal world to sleep with women, but since the Greek gods cannot punish one another, she let her wrath rain on Zeus' partners. However, on the day of the birth of Heracles, whom Zeus dedicated to Hera by naming him after her, instead of taking her fury out on the mortal who bore him, Alcmene, she began to harbor a fierce hatred for the demigod, whom she wanted to see suffer for Zeus' infidelity. For instance, she sent two serpents to kill him, but Heracles simply strangled them and used them as playthings. Following this defeat, Hera did everything in her power to make the hero's life difficult. A demigod, Heracles grew up with superhuman strength, which he had inherited from his father, and hailed as the greatest hero of all. Though Heracles was praised later in life, due to his freak strength he always had difficulty finding and maintaining regular friendships as well as a love life, which was not helped by Hera's constant antagonising of him. It was especially difficult for him during the years that he lived with Alcmene and his adoptive father, Amphytrion. One day Hera's hatred went so far that Heracles, in a bout of madness and rage induced by her, killed his wife Megara and their children. To repay his sins, Heracles was willingly given 12 hard tasks. Heracles overcame all tasks, including defeating the hydra, conquering the giant Geryon, tamed the man-eating horses, strangling the Nemean lion with his bare hands, and even Ceberus, the three-headed beast dog who guards the gate of Hades, was defenseless when Heracles came for it. However, these victories were only a few of the ones Heracles accomplished in his life. However, even though Heracles believed that he would finally be allowed to rise up to Olympus as a god after all his suffering, but instead the three judges of Olympus decided, that he had not been punished enough, and that he should go to Hades as a condemned. Heracles found that Hades the god was the only person he could not defeat, and finally he was chained by the foot to a tree at the bank of a subterranean lake, in the pit of Tartarus, his only company being Tantalus, who had been chained to a different tree before in the middle of the lake. The Wrongful Death Flere tusinder af år senere blev Herakles mødt at Filip Engell og Satina Mørch, der var draget til Hades for at redde Filips ven Søren. De fandt ham lænket til træet ved Tantalos' sø, hvor han havde været i al tid. Han fortalte sin historie, om sine heltebedrifter og nederlag til Olympens dommere, til Filip, som af medlidenhed gav ham noget vand fra søen at drikke. Da Herakles blev ved med at bede om mere vand, stoppede Filip, da han vidste, at det bare ville fortsætte sådan. Da Filip og Satina blev fanget og lukket inde sammen med Søren, lykkedes det Satina at slippe ud, hvorefter hun gav Herakles en slurk vand fra ildfloden Flegeton. Vandet vækkede de gamle kræfter i Herakles, og det gjorde, at han kunne rejse sig, hvilket var nok til at han kunne bryde sine lænker. Som tak ødelagde halvguden den tykke metaldør til Filip og Sørens fængsel, og fast besluttet på at hævne sig på Hades gik han derefter til angreb på underverdenens gud. Physical appearance When Philip Engel and Satina Dargue first encountered Heracles he was chained to a tree by an underground lake in Tartarus. At this point he was well up in years and so emaciated he could have hidden behind the branches of the furrowed tree. His body was sinewy and marred by old scars and his back was so bent, it could only belong to a man without hope. His eyes were gray in the shadows and dull with despondency. Yet there was still a hint of pride in his eyes that not even Hades could crush. Since Heracles' despondency was simply a result of Tartarus getting to him, a drink from Phlegethon, the river of fire, was all that was needed to reawaken his old powers and get him to stand up. As soon as he was standing, he was able to break his chains. After breaking free he was neither bigger or stronger, but his back was straighter, he held his head high, and his eyes shone with a vigor Philip had never seen in any eyes. But the biggest change was the Heracles' smile, which stretched from ear to ear. In his emaciated form Heracles' muscles were still strong, being able to tight like ropes on his old bones when flexing, with his veins swelling. Personality Heracles is proud. Abilities Herakles havde overmenneskelig styrke som resultat af hans status som halvgud. Myterne om ham sagde, at hans styrke svarede til 12 granvoksne mænd, men det er muligt, at det var langt mere end det. Han var kendt for at være modig. Relatives Mythological background I græsk mytologi var Herakles søn af gudernes konge Zeus og hans menneskelige elskerinde dronning Alkmene af Theben. På grund af sin status som halvgud, havde han guddommelige styrke, som svarede til 12 granvoksne mænd, og det gjorde ham i stand til at bekæmpe adskillige mytologiske væsener. Zeus' kone, gudinden Hera, foragtede de børn, som Zeus fik med menneskekvinder, men hun nærede allermest had til Herakles, som hun gennem hele hans liv forsøgte at straffe. En dag slog Herakles sin kone Megara og deres børn ihjel i et raserianfald pågjort af Hera. Som straf blev Herakles pålagt 12 hårde opgaver, kaldet Herakles' 12 arbejder, af sin slægtning kong Eurystheus. Der er mange forskellige myter om de 12 arbejder, og hvad fandt sted ved de individuelle opgaver. Den traditionelle rækkefølge af arbejderne angivet i Bibliotheca er: #At dræbe den nemeiske løve. #*Den nemeiske løve var en løve, der terroriserede Nemea med et skind så sej, at intet våben kunne gennemtrænge den. Alligevel lykkedes det Herakles at slå løven med sin kølle og kvæle den med de bare næver, hvorefter han flåede den og bar skindet som beskyttelse. Da Herakles vendte tilbage på den 13. dag, bærende på løvens lig over sine skuldre, blev kong Eurystheus forundret og skræmt. Eurystheus forbad Herakles nogensinde at komme ind i byen igen, og fra da af skulle Herakles vise frugterne af sine arbejder uden for byens porte. Eurystheus ville så give Herakles sine opgaver gennem en budbringer, men ikke personligt. Han fik lavet en stor bronzekrukke, som han kunne gemme sig fra Herakles i, hvis det blev nødvendigt. Eurystheus advarede ham om, at arbejderne kun ville blive sværere for hver arbejde. #At dræbe den nihovede lernæiske hydra. #*Den lernæiske hydra er det mest kendte af Herakles' 12 arbejder. Ifølge myterne lurede hydraen Lernas sumpe, og at den var en enorm slange, eller et dragelignende uhyre, med ni hoveder. Da Herakles fandt den, begyndte en svær kamp, for hver gang Herakles kappede ét af hovederne af, voksede der to nye frem fra samme sted. Herakles vandt dog alligevel kampen, ved at brænde sårene med en fakkel og forhindre, at der voksede nye hoveder frem. #At fange den kerynitiske hind. #*Den kerynitiske hind var et meget hurtigt dovdyrsagtigt dyr, som Herakles skulle fange uden at skade den. Den havde bronzehove og gevir af guld og levede på Keryneiabjerget. Dyret var helligt for gudinden Artemis, gudinden for jagt i den græske mytologi. Efter at have startet sin søgen, vågnede Herakles fra at sove og så hinden ved, at lyset glimtede i dens gevirer, hvorefter Herakles satte efter dyret. Efter at have jagtet hinden i et år gennem Grækenland, Thrakien, Istrien, og hyperboræernes land, og til sidst fangede han den i et net. I nolgle udgaver af beretningen fangede han dyret mens det sov, og gjorde det tam det med et net. I andre udgaver mødte han Artemis i hendes tempel, og hun bad ham opgive hinden og fortælle Eurystheus alt, hvad der var sket, og hans tredje arbejde ville blive anset som fuldført. Endnu en udgave fortæller, at Herakles fangede hinden med en pil mellem dets forben. Eurystheus havde givet Herakles opgaven i håbet om, at det ville vække Artemis' vrede mod Herakles for at have vanhelliget hendes hellige dyr. På sin rejse tilbage med hinden mødte Herakles Artemis og hendes bror Apollo, og han bad gudinden om forladelse, og forklarede, at han var nødt til at fange den som en del af sin strafafsoning, men han lovede at levere det tilbage. Artemis tilgav ham, hvilket forpurrede Eurystheus' plan om at straffe ham. Da Herakles havde bragt hinden til Eurystheus, fik han at vide, at den ville blive en del af kongens menageri, men Herakles vidste, at han var nødt til at levere hinden tilbage som lovet, så han overgad den på den betingelse, at Eurystheus selv skulle komme ud og tage den fra ham. Kongen kom ud, men det øjeblik Herakles lod den slippe, sprintede den tilbage til Artemis, og Herakles gik sin vej mens han sagde, at Eurystheus ikke var hurtig nok. #At fange det erymanthiske vildsvin. #*Det erymanthiske vildsvin var et virkelig skræmmende bæst, som Herakles fangede i en lænke. Dyret var så skræmmende, at kong Eurystheus gemte sig i sin bronzekrukke, da han så det. #*Eurystheus var skuffet over, at Herakles havde overvundet endnu et dyr og var blevet ydmyget over hindens undsluppelse, så han gav Herakles endnu en farlig opgave. Ifølge nogle beretninger gik det fjedre arbejde ud på at fange og bringe det frygtsomme erymanthiske vildsvin tilbage til Eurystheus i live (der er dog ingen definitiv fortælling om arbejderne). På vejen til Erymanthos-bjerget, hvor vildsvinet levede, besøgte Herakles en og kær kentaur og gammel ven ved navn Pholus ("hulemand"). Herakles spiste med Pholus i hans grotte (selv om kentauren åd sit kød råt) og bad om noget vin. Pholus havde kun et glas vin, en gave fra Dionysus til alle kentaurer på Erymanthos-bjerget. Herakles overtalte ham til at åbne den, og lugten tiltrækkede flere kentaurer. De vidste ikke, at vin skal fortyndes med vand, blev fulde, og angreb Herakles, som skød dem med sine giftige pile. Han dræbte mange, og kentaurerne trak sig tilbage hele vejen til Chirons hule. #*Pholus var nysgerrig efter at vide, hvorfor pilene forvoldte så meget død, og samlede en op men tabte den, og den gennemborede hans fod og forgiftede ham. I en udgave af beretningen ramte en vildfaren pil også Chiron. Han var udødelig, men følte stadig smerten, og den var så stor, at han var villig til at opgive sin udødelighed og tage Prometeus' i lænker på toppen af bjerget, hvor hans lever blev spist dagligt af en ørn, selv om han var en dødelig titan Prometeus' torturist, ørnen, fortsatte sin tortur på Chiron, men Herakles dræbte den med en pil. Det er almindeligvis accepteret, at Herakles var modtog Chirons opgivne udødelighed, men fortællingen modsiger det faktum, at Chiron senere underviste Achilles. Fortællingen om kentaurerne optræder nogle gange i andre dele af de 12 arbejder, samt befrielsesn af Pometeus. #*Herakles havde opsøgt Chiron for at få råd om, hvordan han skulle fange vildsvinet, og Chrion fortalte ham, at han skulle drive det ind i tyk sne, hvilket betyder dette arbejde fandt sted i midten af vinteren. Herakles fangede vildsvindet, bandt det, og bar det tilbage til Eurystheus, som, skræmt ved synet af den, at han gemte sig i sit bronzekrus og tryglede Herakles om at fjerne dyret. #At rengøre kong Augias' stalde på én enkel dag. #*Det 5. arbejde gik ud på at rengøre kong Augias' stalde. Det var meningen, at denne opgave skulle være både ydmygende (i stedet for imponerende, som de tidligere arbejder havde været) og umulig, siden kvægene var guddommeligt sunde (og udødelige) og derfor plavede umådelige mængder af afføring. Augias' stalde var ikke blevet muget ud i over 30 år, og over 1.000 kvæg levede der. Herakles gjorde det ved at omdirigere og lede floderne Alfeus og Peneus gennem stalden. #*Før han begyndte på opgaven havde Herakles bedt Augias om en fjerdedel af kvæget hvis han fuldførte opgaven på én dag, og Augias sagde ja. Men efter at Herakles var færdig med arbejdet nægtede Augias at efterkomme aftalen, fordi Herakles var blevet beordret til at fuldføre opgaven af Eurystheus til at begynde med. Herakles gjorde krav på sin belønning i retten, og blev støttet af Augias' søn, Phyleus. Augias forviste dem begge før retten afsage dommen, og Herakles vendte tilbage og slog Augias ihjel, og gav hans rige til Phyleus. Ifølge poeten Pindars Oder, grundlagde Heracles derefter De Olympiske Lege: #:legene, som blev grundlagt ved Pelops' oldgamle grav af den mægtige Herkules, derefter dræbtre han Kleatos, Poseidons gudesøn og dræbte også Eurytos, så han kunne vride fra den tyranniske Augias imod hans vilje belønningen for arbejdet. #*Succesen med dette arbejde blev i sidste ende udelukket, da de brusende vande havde renset staldene for Herakles, og fordi Herakles blev betalt for det. Eurystheus sagde, at Herakles stadig havde 7 arbejder at udføre. #At dræbe de stymfaliske fugle. #*Det 6. arbejde var at besejre de stymfaliske fugle, menneskeædende fulge med næb og kløer af bronze og metalliske fjer, som de kunne affyre mod deres ofre. De var hellige for Ares, krigdsguden. Derudover var deres afføring aldeles giftig. De var migreret til Stymfalossøen i Arkadien, hvor de hurtigt avlede og overtog egnen, udryddede lokale afgrøder, frugttræer og byfolk. Herakles kunne ikke gå for tæt ind i sumpen, for den kunne ikke bære hans vægt. Atena, der bemærkede heltens kval, gav Herakles en rangle, som Hephastus havde lavet specielt til lejligheden. Herakles rystede ranglen og skræmte fuglene op i himlen, hvorefter Herakles nedlagde mange af dem pileskuyd. Resten fløj væk, og vendte aldrig tilbage. Argonauterne mødte dem senere hen. #At fange den kretiske tyr. #*Det 7. arbejde gik ud på at fange den kreitiske tyr. Herakles sejlede til Kreta, hvor kong Minos gav ham tilladelse til at tage tyren med sig og tilbød endda sin assistance (som Herakles takkede nej til, formodentlig fordi han ikke ville have, at arbejdet skulle blive udlukket som før). Tyren havde hærget på Kreta ved at rykke afgrøder op med roden og jævne plantevægge med jorden. Herakles sneg sig op bag tyren og brugte derefter sine næver til at smække den (og holdt op inden den blev dræbt). På trods af dens brutalitet og størrelse overmandede Herakles den fangede den levende, hvorefter og sendte den så tilbage til Tiryns. Eurystheus, der skjulte sig i sin bronzekrukke ved første glimt af væsenet, ønskede at ofre tyret til Hera, som hadede Herakles. Hun afviste offergaven, fordi den afspejlede herlighed på Herakles. Tyren blev løsladt og vandrede ind i Maraton, hvor den blev kendt som den maratoniske tyr. Theseus ofrede senere tyren til Atena og / eller Apollo. #At stjæle Diomedes' hæste. #*Det 8. arbejde var at bringe Diomedes' heste, som var blevet trænet til at æde menneskekød af ejeren, kong Diomedes af Thrakien, tilbage til Tiryns. Hestene var vildheste, specifikt hopper. I én udgave af fortællingen havde Herakles fået samlet en gruppe af unge, til at hjælpe sig. De tog hestene, kaldet Podargos ("hurtig på fod"), Lampon ("den skinnende"), Xanthos ("blodet"), og Deinos ("den frygtelige"), og blev jaget af Diomedes og hans mænd. Herakles var ikke bevidst om, at hestene var bundet til en bronzekrybbe, fordi de var vildheste, hvoraf vildskaben kom fra deres unaturlige kost bestående af menneskekød. Nogle udgaver af historien fortæller, at de spyede ild, når de træk vejret. De var menneskeædende og ustyrlige, og Herakles lod sin favoritkamerat, Abderus, tage styringen af dem, mens han kæmpede mod Diomedes, og opdagede, at drengen var blevet ædt. For at tage hævn fodrede Herakles Diomedes til hans egne heste, og grundlagde derefter byen Abdera ved siden af drengens grav. Efter at have ædt deres ejers lig, blev hestene rolige og kunne nemt tæmmes. #*I en anden udgave af historien forblev Herakles vågen, så hans hals ikke kunne blive skåret over af Diomedes om natten, og huggede de kæder, som lænkede hestene, midt over. Efter at have skræmt hestene op på højere land på en halvø, gravede Herakles hurtigt en grøft gennem halvøen, fyldte den med vand, og havde dermed gjort det til en ø. Da Diomedes ankom, dræbte Herakles ham med den økse, han havde brugt til at grøften med, og fodrede hans lig til hestene, som faldt til ro og nemt kunne tæmmes. Begge udgaver ender med, at de menneskeædende heste bliver roligere, og Herakles tog cahncen for at binde deres munde stramt sammen, og tog dem derefter med lethed med til Eurystheus, som dedikerede hestene til Hera. I nogle udgaver fik de lov til at løbe frit omkring Argos, eftersom de var blevet permanent rolige. I andre udgaver beordrede Eurystheus, at hestene skulle blive taget med til Olympen for at blive ofret til Zeus, men Zeus afviste dem, og sendte ulve, løver og bjørne for at dræbe dem. Roger Lancelyn Green hævder i sin Fortællinger om de græske helte, at deres efterkommere blev brugt i Den Trojanske Krig. #At finde Hipolytes' bælte. #*Eurystheus' datter, Admete, ønskede bæltet tilhørende amazonkrigernes dronning Hippolytes, som var en gave fra hendes far Ares. For at tilfredstille sin datter berordrede Eurystheus Herakles til at rbinge bæltet tilbage som det 9. arbejde. Herakles samlede en gruppe af sine venner og satte sejl, hvorefter han standsede ved øen Paros, som var beboet af nogle af Minos' sønner. Sønnerne dræbte to af Herakles' følgesvende, en handling, der fik Herakles til at gå amok. Han dræbte to af Minos' sønner og truede de andre beboere, indtil han blev tilbudt to mænd som erstatning for hans faldne følgere. Herakles sagde ja og tog to af Minos' sønnesønner , Alcaeus og Sthenelus. De fortsatte på deres søfartsrejse og ankom ved Lycus' ret, som Herakles forsvarede i en kamp mod kong Mygdon af Bebryces. Efter at have dræbt kong Mygdon gav Herakles meget af landet til sin ven, Lycus. Lycus kaldte landet Heraklea. Mandskabet satte derefter sejl mod Themiscyra, hvor Hippolytes boede. #*Alt ville være gået godt, hvis ikke Hera havde blandet sig. Hippolytes, imponeret over Herkales og hans eventyr, sagde ja til at give ham bæltet og ville have gjort det, hvis ikke Hera havde forklædt sig selv og var gået blandt amazonkrigerne og sået mistillid. Hun hævdede, at de fremmede planlagde at bortføre amazonernes dronning. Alarmeret satte kvinderne af på hesteryg for at konfrontere Herakles. Da Herakles så dem, troede han at Hippolytes havde planlagt at forråde ham hele tiden og ikke ville give ham bæltet, så han slog ham ihjel, tog bæltet og leverede det til Eurystheus. #At finde kæmpen Geryones' kvæg. #*Det 10. arbejde gik ud på at skaffe kæmpen Geryones' kvæg. Geryones var et uhyre med tre kroppe, som vogtede dit kvæg med sin tohovedede hun, Orthus. I den mest fuldendte beretning i Pseudo-Apollodorus' Bibliotheca var Herakles nødt til at tage til øen Erytheia i det fjerne vest (nogle gange identificeret som Hesperiderne, eller med øen, som former byen Cádiz), for at skaffe kvæget. På vejen dertil krydsede han den lybiske ørken, og blev så frustreret af varmen, at han skød en pil op mod solen. Solguden Helios "i beundring over hans mod", gav Herakles den gyldne hestekære Helios brugte til at sejle henover havet fra vest til øst hver nat. Herakles red hestevognen til Erytheia. Herakles i hestekæren var et favorit-motiv på sort-skiggelse-keramik. En sådan magisk formidling underbyder enhver bogstavelig geografi for Erytheia, solnedgangens "røde ø." #*Da Herakles ankom til Erytheia blev han konfroteret af den tohovede hund Orthrus. Med ét slag fra hans oliventræskølle, dræbte Herakles Orthrus. Hyrden Erytion kom for at assitere Orthrus, men Herakles tog sig af ham på samme måde. Da Geryones hørte larmen gik han i aktion, bærende på tre skjolde og tre spyd, og iført tre hjelme. Han angreb Herakles ved floden Antemus, men blev dræbt af en af Herakles' giftige pile. Herakles skød så kraftigt, at pilen gennemborede Geryones' pande, "og Geryones bøjede halsen ned til den ene side, som en valmue, der ødelægger sine flotte former og straks kaster sine blade fra sig." #*Derefter gennede Herakles kvæget tilbage til Eurystheus. I romerske udgaver af beretningen drev Herakles, her selvfølgelig kaldt Herkules, kvæget hen over Aventinbakken, det sted, hvor Rom en dag skulle bygges. Kæmpen Cacus, som boede dér, stjal noget af kvæget mens Herakles sov, og fik kvæget til at gå tilbage, så det ikke efterlod nogle spor, en gentagelse af unge Hermes' nummer. Ifølge nogle versioner, drev Herkules det resterende kvæg forbi hulen, hvor Cacus havde skjult dyrene, og de begyndte at kalde til hinanden. I andre versioner sagde Cacus' søster, Caca, til Herkules, hvor han var, og Herkules dræbte Cacus, og byggede et altar på stedet, på det sted, som senere skulle blive Roms Forum Boarium (Kvægmarkedet). #*For at genere Herakles sendte Hera en en bremse til kvæget, hvilket irriterede dem og fik dem at sprede sig. Herakles samlede dem ind igen inden for et år, hvorefter Hera sendte en oversøvmmelse, der fik vandstanden i en flod på Herakles' vej til hævd sig så meget, at han ikke kunne krydse den med kvæget. Han stablede sten ned i floden, for at gøre vandet lavere, og da han endelig nåede Eurystheus, blev kvæget ofret til Hera. #At stjæle Hsperides' æbler. #At fange og bringe Kerberos tilbage. Geryons Kvæg. Geryon var et uhyre med tre kroppe, som vogtede sit kvæg sammen med Orthus, en hund med to hoveder. Herakles dræbte dem begge, drev kvæget hjem og skabte på vejen Gibraltarstrædet. Hesperidernes Æbler blev passet af hesperidenymferne og vogtet af en drage som Herakles måtte dræbe, før at han kunne tage æblerne. Kerberos var Herakles' sidste opgave. Eurystheus ville se Herakles fange Kerberos, som var en gigantisk hund med tre hoveder, som vogtede indgangen til Underverdenen. Herakles brødes med bæstet og tog det derpå med op til kong Eurystheus, men returnede det siden til Hades, Underverdenens Gud Appearances The Great Devil War * ''The Wrongful Death'' References Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Gods Category:Greek mythology